Campamento de entrenamiento
by LuNa o LuRo OP
Summary: Luffy es un chico el cual por alguna extraña razon es exelente manejando armas de fuego cosa que le favorece ya que su mundo todos controlan armas de fuego pero durante el campamento de entrenamiento conocera a diferentes chicas que lo confundiran ¿con quien se quedara?
1. Chapter 1

**CHICOS LO SIENTO ENCERIO NO FUE MI INTENCION DEJARLOS HABANDONADOS LO SIENTO T-T PERO REGRESE Y SEGUIRE CON ESTO ENCERIO :D NO SE PREOCUPEN NO ME TARDARE TANTO COMO ANTES LO PROMETO**

**OK ESTA HISTORIA VA A SER MAS A ARMAS DE FUEGO NO PIRATAS ENTENDIERON...SI YA SE QUE SERA RARO PERO NOSE ME GUSTA LA IDEA :D YA VERE EN EL TRANSCURSO DE LA HISTORIA QUE PASA PERO LA HISTORIA NO TIENE PAREJA DEFINIDA...AUN...ASI QUE CAMBIARA O YO QUE SE **

**P.D:LA HISTORIA OCURRIRÁ EN UN CAMPAMENTO DE VERANO**

**P.D 2:SERA UN OOC**

**AHORA SI QUE COMIENZA LA HISTORIA LOS VEO ABAJO :3**

**"ENTRENAMIENTO"**

-¡LUFFYYY! levántate ya que llegaras tarde-grito garp antes de propinarle un buen golpe en la cabeza a su nieto

-AHHHHHH!-grito Luffy al recibir semejante golpe

-abuelo ya desperté ya-dijo Luffy mientras se sobaba el chichón que le dejo su abuelo

-bien ya vístete que el autobús no tarda en pasar por ti y ace-dijo garp mientras se encaminaba a la puerta

-¿autobús?...para que-pregunto confundido Luffy

-¿como que para que? para que comiences tus entrenamientos en el campamento...recuerda que ya tienes la edad permitida para portar armas y necesitas entrenar para eso-le dijo garp antes de salir del cuarto

-ahhh...si es cierto-dijo Luffy mientras se paraba y se empezaba a cambiar

Monkey D. Luffy un chico de 17 años que vivía en un mundo donde si no tenias un arma según la gente no valías nada,por fin Luffy empresaria su entrenamiento para dominar un arma en un campamento que duraba 3 años enteros si que iba a ser largo pero que mas le quedaba.

Luffy después de cambiarse y alistar su maleta bajo ala cocina para desayunar claro siendo Luffy como se va a perder una comida

-Ehhh...hasta que te levantas-dijo Ace mientras le aventaba un pan y Luffy lo atrapaba

Su hermano Ace ya había terminado ese entrenamiento y se había convertido en un oficial de alto rango y por eso iba a ir con el porque tenia que supervisar el campamento

-shishishi si ya voy a entrenar para ser igual que tu Ace-dijo Luffy mientras sonreía

-Luffy Ace ya vino el autobús-les grito Garp desde afuera

-Bueno Luffy entrena duro-dijo Garp mientras Luffy subía al autobús seguido de Ace

-shishishi ten lo por seguro abuelo-dijo Luffy mientras entraba y se sentaba

Todo el camino hasta el campo de entrenamiento se la pasaron platicando hasta que llegaron

-Bueno sinceramente pensé que seria peor-dijo Luffy mientras se bajaba del autobús y veía el campo de entrenamiento

Era un campo militar con pasto y con varias cabañas todos se habían formado y veían a los oficiales de alto rango incluido Ace

-Bienvenidos sean a su hogar durante los siguientes 3 años-dijo un pelirrojo que al parecer era el sargento

-Mi nombre es Shanks y yo seré el que este a cargo de este lugar-dijo mientras los veía a cada uno

-Bien los separaremos en grupos mixtos-dijo Shanks y enseguida se escucho un joder de parte de la mayoría de los hombres

-Ya dispercense y no resongen enseguida estara con ustedes su oficial al mando y podran conocer a su grupo

Después de que se empezaron a mover algunas chicas empezaron a acercarse a Luffy

-Hola-dijo una chica de pelo negro a decir verdad muy hermosa que era acompañada por otra de pelo naranja muy peculiar pero bonito(N.A:me supongo que ya saben quienes son)

-Hola-dijo Luffy mientras las miraba

-Yo soy Robin y ella es Nami-dijo la de pelo negro mientras le extendia la mano y lo saludaba

-shishishi yo soy Luffy-dijo este mientras sonreía

-fufufu espero que seamos amigos Luffy-dijo Robin

-bueno como ella ya dijo yo soy Nami-dijo ella mientras le extendía la mano y lo saludaba también

-Hola-dijo Luffy mientras sonreía

-bueno nos preguntábamos si podemos estar contigo en tu grupo se ve que eres el único normal aquí-dijo Robin mientras señalaba a casi todos los hombres los cuales tenian tatuajes y aretes y cosas asi

-mmmm...seguro-dijo Luffy mientras sonreía

-que bien gracias-dijeron Robin y Nami mientras sonreían

-O madams les puedo ayudar en algo-dijo un rubio mientras asia una pequeña reverencia enfrente de Robin y Nami

-ehhh no gracias-dijeron las dos mientras se hacian un poco hacia atrás pegándose a Luffy

-bien mi nombre es Sanji-dijo el rubio de nuevo mientras se enderezaba

-yo soy Luffy y ellas son Robin y Nami-dijo Luffy mientras la señalaba y ellas asentían

-que hermosos nombres-dijo el rubio mientras sonreia y les besaba la mano a cada una

-madams me encantaría formar mi grupo con ustedes-dijo el rubio mientras Robin y Nami tenian una gotita en la cabeza al estilo anime

-Disculpa ya estamos con Luffy-dijo Nami

Sanji al oir eso fulmino con la mirada a Luffy

-que va a ser un idiota como tu con estas bellas damiselas-dijo Sanji mientras se acercaba a el listo para golpearlo

-yo nada porque-dijo Luffy

-jo entonces esta bien...aun asi quisiera estar con ustedes dicen que los grupos tienes que ser de 6 o de 7-dijo Sanji mientras sacaba un cigarro y empezaba a fumar 

-eso no lo sabia-dijo Nami

-pues esta bien supongo-dijo Robin

-shishishi por mi esta bien-dijo Luffy mientras se reia un poco 

-genial-dijo Sanji mientras le daba una calada a su cigarro

-hola puedo estar con ustedes-dijo un narizon mientras se rascaba la cabeza

-claro-dijo Luffy mientras los demas asentian 

-que bien gracias-dijo el narizon

-por cierto mi nombre es Usopp-dijo este

-yo soy Luffy,ella es Robin,ella Nami y el que fuma Sanji-dijo Luffy mientras que los nombrados contestaban con un hola o simplemente levantaban la mano

-¿Luffy?-se oyo de la nada al darse vuelta vieron aun chico con un peculiar cabello verde

-Zoro como has estado-dijo Luffy mientras estrechaba la mano con el desconosido

-chicos el es Zoro es mi amigo,¿oye Zoro quieres estar en nuestro grupo?-pregunto Luffy

-je claro porque no-dijo Zoro mientras sonreia

-bueno ellos son Robin,Nami,Sanji y Usopp-dijo Luffy mientras los señalaba

Después de eso los 6 estuvieron platicando y conociendose y al final de 2 horas ya eran buenos amigos excepto Sanji y Zoro que por alguna razon desarrollaron una rivalidad

-jo veo que ya estan los 6-dijo Ace mientras se acercaba a ellos

-Ace tu seras nuestro oficial a cargo-pregunto Luffy

-si seré yo...pero solo son dos mujeres consigan a otras dos para que sea parejo o si no los pondré en grupos diferentes-dijo Ace

-ohhh-dijeron todos mientras volteaban a ver donde conseguirían alas 2 chicas que faltaban

De repente Luffy vio a dos chicas una de ellas usaba lentes y tenia el pelo castaño y le llegaba a la cintura la otra tenia el pelo negro y tambien le llegaba a la cintura o un poco mas abajo que estaban siendo acosadas por unos chicos que tenian pinta de pandilleros

Luffy se separo del grupo tras la mirada atonita de su grupo

-oigan dulzuras porque no hacemos un grupo nos la pasaremos muy bien se los aseguro-dijo un tipo que tenia el peinado muy alocado y tenia piercings

-emmm...,no nosotras no queremos gracias-dijo la de pelo negro mientras jalaba a la otra para irse pero no las dejaban otros 4 tipos

-oigan dejenlas en paz-dijo Luffy

-oye niño no te metas en lo que no te importa-dijo el mismo tipo

-dejenlas-dijo Luffy mientras se acercaba y llegaba a un lado de las chicas

-¿estan bien?-les pregunto Luffy mientra las veia 

-si estamos bien-dijo la de pelo negro 

-oye chico que no escuchas estas nenas son nuestras-dijo el tipo mientras agarraba del brazo alas 2 y las jalaba bruscamente hacia el

-ellas no quieren asi que no son de tu grupo dejalas-dijo Luffy con un tono ya mas enojado

-si no que chico-dijo el tipo mientras les apretaba el brazo y ellas se intentaban safar pero no podian

fue lo ultimo que pudo pronunciar porque Luffy le dio un puñetso en la cara sacandolo a volar hasta estrallarse en una pared

-estan bien-pregunto Luffy mientras caminaba asia ellas

-si y gracias por quitarnos a ese tipo de encima-dijo la de pelo negro 

-si gracias-dijo la de pelo castaño

-bueno yo me llamo Alicia-dijo la de pelo negro

- y yo me llamo Elizabeth-dijo la de pelo castaño y lentes

-pues mucho gusto yo soy Luffy-dijo este

-bueno me preguntaba si quieren unirse a nuestro grupo-dijo Luffy

-mm...claro nos encantaria-dijeron las 2 al mismo tiempo

-shishsishi genial vamo-dijo Luffy mientras lo seguian

-bueno ellas son Alicia y Elizabeth...y ellos son Nami,Robin,Zoro,Usopp y Sanji-dijo Luffy mientras estos saludaban o sonreian

-mucho gusto-dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo

-bueno veo que consiguieron a las 2 chicas bueno vengan les enseñare su cabaña-dijo Ace mientras que todos lo seguian cargando sus maletas

Despues de caminar un rato llegaron a una casa bastante grande

La casa era grande su puerta de madera de roble con un amplio comedor y una amplia sala,una cocina muy grande y con muchos ingredientes en el refrigerador y tenia 2 piso en los cuales tenia 10 dormitorios

-wow-dijeron todos al mismo tiempo

-es grande ¿verdad?-dijo Ace mientras sonreia

-bueno desempaquen y duerman que mañana comienza el entrenamiento-dijo Ace mientras se iba

**BUENO CHICOS AQUI LA PARTE 1 DE ESTA HISTORIA SI SE QUE NO ES LA GRAN COSA PERO ME GUSTO COMO QUEDO BUENO DEJEN REVIEWS OS VEMOS LUEGO CHAO **


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLA CHICOS AQUI LES TRAIGO LA PARTE 2 DE ESTE FIC ESPERO LES GUSTE MUCHO**

Despues de desempacar e instalarse en sus habitaciones todos bajaron ala cocina haber que podian cenar ya que era de noche y tenian hambre

-bueno empezaremos a cocinar y ustedes pongan la mesa-dijo Robin mientras caminaba asia la cocina

-esperen un minuto-dijo Sanji mientras se le adelantaba a Robin

-¿que pasa Sanji?-pregunto confundida Alicia

-yo cocinare unas hermosas damas como ustedes no deben dañar sus delicadas manos-dijo Sanji mientras que del refigerador sacaba bastantes ingredientes

-ehhh...¿estas seguro?-pregunto Nami

-por supuesto que si mis hermosas damas...ustedes esperen 10 minutos que les preparare un festin digno de su belleza-dijo Sanji mientras preparaba la cena con bastante habilidad para ser exactos

-ehhh...muchas gracias Sanji-san-dijo Elizabeth

-no me lo agradescas es lo menos que puedo hacer por ustedes-dijo Sanji mientras cortaba algunos vegetales

Despues de un rato Sanji salio de la cocina con platillos que la verdad se veian exquisitos

-Sanji esto se ve...muy apetitoso-dijo Alicia mientras tomaba un tenedor

Todos casi al mismo tiempo se quedaron en shock por el exquisito sabor de la comida

-wow Sanji esto sabe fenomenal-dijo Luffy mientras comia mas

-si Sanji esto sabe muy rico-dijo Robin mientras sonreia

-gracias bueno comamos que mañana empieza el entrenamiento-dijo Sanji

La comida se paso entre risas y una que otra broma pero se paso muy bien el ambiente que habia no era desagradable sino mas bien muy confortable y calido como si fueran una familia

-bueno ¿cuantos años tiene?-pregunto Usopp mientras veia a todos

-yo tengo 17-dijo Luffy mientras que se balanceaba en la silla

-yo tengo 19-dijo Robin mientras bebia un poco de vino

-yo 17-dijo Nami mientras se acomodaba el pelo

-yo tengo 18-dijo Zoro mientras se terminaba la botella de vino

-bueno yo tengo 17-dijo Usop

-yo 17-dijo Alicia mientras se limpiaba la boca con una servilleta

-yo tengo 18-dijo Elizabeth mientras se quitaba los lentes

-bueno yo tengo 18-dijo Sanji mientras fumaba

-otra cosa ¿alguien ya sabe que puesto tomara en el grupo?-pregunto Zoro mientras dejaba la botella en la mesa

(N.A:cuando empiezas el campamento tienes que elejir un arma y un puesto en tu grupo ya que seran un ejercito o un peloton el resto del campamento ya que simularan guerras y cosas asi a lo mucho puedes llevar un arma secundaria pero nadamas)

-yo tomare el de flancotirador tengo buena punteria-dijo Usopp mientras ponia sus manos detras de la cabeza

-yo sere del cuartel general soy buena en ubicar cosas-dijo Nami

-yo sere de logistica soy buena desifrando acertijos-dijo Robin

-yo tomare una ametralladora-dijo Alicia

-yo tomare una escopeta-dijo Sani mientras le daba una calada a su cigarrillo

-yo usare una espada y un revolver-dijo Zoro mientras sonreia

-yo me quedare en el cuartel general soy buena formando estrategias-dijo Elizabeth

-yo la verdad no se-dijo Luffy mientras se rascaba la cabeza

-pues bueno tendras que decidir mañana-dijo Zoro mientras se levantaba

-si lo mejor es irnos a dormir ya-dijo Nami mientras se estiraba

-si pues buenas noches-dijo Robin

-si buenas noches-dijeron los demas mientras se encaminaba asia sus habitaciones

_**ALA MAÑANA**_** SIGUIENTE:...**

-vamos chicos todos arriba-dijo Ace mientras abria de golpe las puertas de las habitaciones

-que...-dijeron la mayoria somnolientos

-Ace...son las 6:00AM dejame dormir otro rato-dijo Luffy mientras se acomodaba

-no tu entrenamieto empieza en 20 minutos-dijo Ace mientras jalaba a Luffy y lo dejaba caer en el piso

-ahhhh...bueno ya que-dijo Luffy mientras bostezaba

Despues de haberse a listado todos fueron llevados junto a los demas equipos a un campo de tiro que tenia objetivos estrategicamente preparados para el entrenamiento

-bueno antes de comenzar tienen que elejir a un capitan-dijo Ace

-yo voto por Luffy-dijo Zoro que ya conocia las habilidades de Luffy manejando armas

-mmmm...no lo se-dijeron todos mientras miraban a Luffy

-bueno no lo tienen que decidir enseguida a si que piensenlo y me dicen luego-dijo Ace

-buenos dias a todos ustedes hoy empezaremos el entrenamiento cada principio de año haremos este entrenamiento para que podamos ver sus avances...en este sitio ustedes dispararan a los objetivos y sumaran puntos veamos que tanto saben controlar armas-dijo Shanks

-Otra cosa como saben ai un record de puntos que es el mio el record es de 1794 puntos el que logre sacar mas puntos sera nombrado sargento al final de este curso-dijo Shanks mientras se sentaba para observar

La mayoria de los demas equipos no sabian nada de armas,pero nada claro que algunos si se merecian merito el equipo de Luffy ya habia pasado solo faltaba Luffy

(N.A:bueno si quieren saber que puntos sacaron los demas aqui estan

1-Zoro 659pts.

2-Sanji 643pts.

3-Robin 546pts.

4-Alicia 530pts

5-Usopp 510pts

6-Elizabeth 500pts

7-Nami 451pts

Si aqui estan mi tablita sigamos con la historia)

-Monkey D. Luffy pase al campo de tiro-dijo Shanks

-si-dijo Luffy mientras se paraba de su asiento y se encaminaba asia el campo

-suerte-le dijeron los demas  
-Ace-san dime Luffy-kun es bueno con las armas-pregunto Elizabeth

-la verdad no lo se eh estado fuera durante mucho tiempo y la verdad nunca lo eh visto portar algun arma-dijo Ace mientras miraba fijamente asia Luffy

Luffy habia entrado al campo el cual era un campo de aproximadamente unos 500 km.

-bien ahora escoje tu arma-dijo Shanks

En el campo habia una mesa la cual tenia armas tanto como escopetas,rifles,subfusiles,ametralladoras,revolvers ninguna le llamaba la atencion a Luffy hasta que vio una par de 9mm

Luffy las tomo y las reviso un poco y luego dijo

-shishishi estas son-dijo con una enorme sonrisa

-pues empieza Monkey D. Luffy-dijo Shanks

Luffy se puso en el punto de inicio y después se escucho una trompeta

Luffy empezó a correr mientras veía levantarse los objetivos con una precisión increíble acertando a todos los objetivos

-wow Luffy es increíble-dijo Usopp

-si no pensé que seria tan bueno-dijo Alicia

Los demás solo se quedaron sorprendidos de las habilidades de Luffy incluyendo a Ace

-lleva 843 puntos y ni siquiera va a la mitad- dijo Zoro sorprendido

-a lo mejor pueda superar el record de Shanks-dijo Sanji mientras le daba una calada a su cigarro

Luffy solo estaba concentrado en acertar cada vez que disparaba aunque se atrasaba un poco cuando se trataba de recargar las pistolas todvia se le complicaba eso, pero aun asi lo estaba haciendo excelente

Shanks miraba atentamente a Luffy le habia llamado la atencion sus habilidades con las armas que llevaba el estaba seguro que puliendo sus habilidades el se combertiria en un verdadero dolor de cabeza para sus enemigos

Pero tuvo que salir de sus pensamientos porque sono la campana de que ya Luffy habia salido del recorrido-su puntuacion fue de...-Shanks estaba en shock por lo que veia en el marcador no podia ser posible

-su puntuacion fue de...1792 puntos-solo separo a Luffy del record un solo punto

-como puede ser tan bueno en esto incluso a mi me tomo 2 años alcanzar esa puntuacion-dijo Shank en sus pensamientos

-shishishi casi lo logro-dijo Luffy mientras se reía

Mientras tanto los demas miraban atonitos el marcador por el puntage tan alto que saco Luffy

-Esto es asombroso-dijo Ace

Mientras los demas asentian atonitos

-Luffy cuando te isiste tan bueno...en que momento-pensaba Ace dispuesto a descubrirlo

**SI ME EH AUSENTADO LOSE PERO EH TENIDO PROBLEMAS CON MI CUENTA Y POR FIN LA RECUPERE PIDO PERDON A TODOS PERO A PARTE SE ME A BORRADO LO QUE DEJE A QUELLA VEZ AVANZADO AQUI ASI QUE TENDRE QUE TRANSQUIBIR LO QUE LLEVABA A LO QUE ADELANTE DE VERDAD LO SIENTO PERO YA REGRESARE :) **


End file.
